


Rebirth

by Denyce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fix it to S3E23, starts immediately when Allison's stabbed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> A comment fic prompt I finally finished. Sadly I didn't jot down the date or the prompter who inspired me, sorry! The prompt was: any. any. Someone who died in canon, doesn't.

He was seconds too late even after he used inhuman speed to rush to Allison’s side as she started to fall, catching her in midair. Scott held her frail body barely aware the Oni around them retreated and disappeared. 

Instead Scott focused on Allison. His heart breaking even as he tried and failed to ignore every instinct his beast was steadily supplying him, the raw truth, his first love Allison, was dying. 

Struggling to talk, Allison stared up at him, wheezing with every breath, “Is he, is he okay, Isaac?”

Silently Scott could only nod, tears blurring his vision while his fingers clasped around her wrist trying in vain to take away her pain. He could feel it, the pain fading, slipping out of his grasp as she sank further away into the darkness. 

Suddenly he felt helpless, fear gripping his heart, as he choked out, “Allison, I can’t…”

For a brief moment her eyes were bright as she smiled up at him, “It’s okay, I don’t feel anything.”

Frantically he searched her face, his heart tightening at her words, the dread of it, of what it means. He shook his head to deny what she’s telling him. In a small whisper, she repeats, “It’s okay; tell my dad I…”

Abruptly her voice trailed off as her body collapsed into a slump – instinctively he knows, Allison just died; expelling her last breath.

Disruptively, nanoseconds later, a scream rang out; it was quickly followed by Allison’s name. 

The wail continued piercing sharp through the air. Scott didn’t have to guess who was screaming, it was Lydia. He has no idea where she was, but the sound of her scream echoed and vibrated throughout his body. 

Protectively, he grips her body tighter; bringing Allison closer to his chest afraid she’d shatter like glass under Lydia’s loud screech. 

The next second, the pitch escalates to a higher octave frequency causing him to loosen his grip on Allison and wince in pain at its sharpness. Under its assaulting vibration he starts to feel a scolding heat coming from Allison even as her body starts to quake erratically within his arms. 

Unable to stop himself, he abruptly drops her thrashing body like a proverbial hot potato. 

Under the crescendo of sounds, terrified by what he’s witnessing Scott calls out to Allison even as he hears Isaac’s worried plea, “Scott?”

He can’t tell the beta anything and has no idea what’s happening. 

Suddenly Allison opened her eyes, even as her body arched up to some unforeseeable force. Her eyes were unseeing, staring up at nothing. 

On reflex, Scott leaned back away from Allison’s convulsing body, frightened. She was dead; he knows it, had felt and heard her last breath. Yet seeing her now, animated, somehow she’s not dead. His mind trips over and whispers one word that’d describe what he was witnessing, what he had only seen in the movies –someone undead, a _zombie_.

His heart shatters under the word because it can’t be true. Yet even as he’s having the internal argument with himself, he already knows and has experienced things that couldn’t and shouldn’t be true. He’s one of them, a walking breathing fable of the supernatural, a alpha werewolf. Still how could Allison be a zombie? They hadn’t seen or been fighting zombies. He was only a werewolf because another werewolf bit him. 

The pitch increased, although logically he knew it was useless to block it out, Scott covered his ears, and scooted further away from Allison, where the pitch seemed to be directed. 

The more distance he created between himself and Allison, the pain within his eardrums decreased. The sound was indecipherable, but once his ears stopped throbbing in intense pain Scott noticed a pattern within the sharp wail and although it was ridiculously stretched out, he realized it was Allison’s name. 

As quickly as the wail occurred, it suddenly stopped and he watched Allison collapse to the ground, her eyes once again closed. 

Instantly Isaac was beside him, leaning into Scott’s side, he whispered under his breath. “Are you okay? What happened? Is she…”

Scott couldn’t answer if he wanted to. None of what he just saw made sense not when every instinct he had told him, she had died in his arms. 

Collecting himself, Scott scanned Allison’s body. His nostrils flared as he took a long whiff of Allison’s scent. Somehow the innate scent he knew so well, markers he had always identified as Allison were gone.

Beside him he felt the beta’s body tense, knowing Isaac had also picked up on the strange scent. Something had altered Allison’s innate scent. Yet there was a familiarity to Allison’s new scent. 

Fear and relief collided as Scott focused and smelled her blood. It was no longer fresh. The fabric of her top was torn where the sword had stabbed through her. Scott could see the stains of blood over the skin, but no open wound. Somehow the skin had knitted together even quicker than his alpha powers were capable of. 

However it was the fluttering beat of her heart that truly stole his breath away. Scott wanted Allison alive, but his fear heightened as he wondered if this was still the Allison he knew and loved.

Almost without thinking Scott reached out about to check her pulse when a sharp cry rang out combined with a forceful essence of something lifted and physically pushed his body back to collide into Isaac.

Dazed Scott looked up, ready to spring into action and attack whatever it was. Eyes rapidly scanned the area expecting to see a new enemy, yet the only new arrivals he encountered were Lydia and Stiles. 

Abruptly Lydia demanded, “Don’t touch her.”

She stood a few feet away with Stiles leaning heavily against her side. Without taking her eyes off of Allison’s still form, Lydia let go of Stiles and made her way over to Allison.

Abruptly Lydia dropped to the ground and gathered Allison into her arms. Gently almost dotingly Lydia brushed away several stray hairs out of Allison’s face. Then suddenly she leaned down and kissed the Allison on the lips.

That alone was a shock. However his shock was elevated to another level when he realized the kiss wasn’t just a peck on the lips, but rather a full on ravishing kiss, was shock enough. Yet it was to see Allison respond that truly floored him. Allison was suddenly animated and passionately returned the kiss.

Through his shock, Scott finally registered Allison’s heart beating. He heard that unmistakable low moan from the bottom of her throat, struggling to get out. Not only was Allison alive, she was excited, and it was Lydia that was causing her excitement. His mind laying out the facts, it was Lydia’s kiss, Lydia’s screech, and he realizes it was Lydia’s scent that marked Allison.

It was Lydia’s siren call as a banshee that had pulled Allison back from death.

Scott felt Isaac press into his side. He felt the beta’s worry, his unvoiced questions and knew instinctively Isaac had smelled the same markers and came to the same conclusions he had. Lydia had not only saved Allison – and in doing so, whether Lydia realized it or not, she had marked and claimed Allison as her mate. 

Watching them together was a bit weird, exciting and somewhat distracting. Yet Scott couldn’t stop grinning as he watched. 

Isaac bumped his shoulder. For a fraction of a second he worried the beta would be jealous or cause a problem. Scott knew Isaac and Allison had been dancing around each other, he had smelled their attraction before they even started to flirt with each other. Although he believed their involvement was more than just a flirtation, and more than just sex – it didn’t have the depth or newness of first love, he and Allison had shared. 

Still they were intimate; it was real, the intimacy they shared wasn’t frivolously for either of them. 

Watching Lydia, the way she held Allison, the possessiveness. Until Lydia he had never met or heard about banshees’ and certainly couldn’t begin to guess anything about a banshee’s mates. What he did know, was what Derek had warned him about, werewolf mates. Scott knew once mated they could be very possessive – then cringed as he remembered the intensity of Lydia’s power, how she threw him back, away from Allison, her mate. 

Beside him Isaac whispered for his ears only, “It’s good.” And he heard the truth in the wolf’s voice. The beta was on the same page as he was – they might have lost Allison to Lydia, but that was something that they both could deal with, especially compared to the alternative. Whatever came next could never diminish the relief and happiness they felt that Allison was alive.

And the way Allison’s heart raced, her scent and the way she eagerly and openly embraced Lydia, Allison was just as _happy_ to be alive and in her mate's arms.

Fin~


End file.
